bookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Asnow89/2014 Winter Romance Book Guide
Winter is here, so cozy up and grab a good book! Check out our top picks for Winter Romance Y.A. novels this year. Enjoy and happy holidays! ---- *'Book:' Black Ice *'Authors:' Becca Fitzpatrick *'Summary:' Brit and her ex-boyfriend Calvin decide to backpack through the Teton Range until an unexpected blizzard forces her to seek shelter in a remote cabin, accepting the hospitality of its two very handsome occupants;but these men are fugitives, and they take her hostage. Britt knows she must stay alive long enough for Calvin to find her. But nothing is as it seems, and everyone is keeping secrets, including Mason, one of her kidnappers. His kindness is confusing Britt. Is he an enemy? Or an ally? *'Why Buy It:' This mystery thriller with an edge of romance is the perfect recipe for an exciting winter romance novel. Also, the author is very well known from her Hush, Hush book series. ---- *'Book:' Shiver (The Wolves of Mercy Falls #1) *'Authors:' Maggie Stiefvater *'Summary:' For years, Grace has watched the wolves in the woods behind her house. One yellow-eyed wolf—her wolf—is a chilling presence she can't seem to live without. Meanwhile, Sam has lived two lives: In winter, the frozen woods, the protection of the pack, and the silent company of a fearless girl. In summer, a few precious months of being human… until the cold makes him shift back again. Now, Grace meets a yellow-eyed boy whose familiarity takes her breath away. It's her wolf. It has to be. But as winter nears, Sam must fight to stay human—or risk losing himself, and Grace, forever. *'Why Buy It:' The first book in a popular series, you won't want to miss out on Shiver. The fourth book in the series was published this year, so catch up on the whole book series during your winter break! ---- *'Book:' Frozen (Heart of Dread #1) *'Authors:' Melissa de la Cruz *'Summary:' Welcome to New Vegas, a city once covered in bling, now blanketed in ice. At the heart of this city is Natasha Kestal, a young blackjack dealer looking for a way out. Like many, she's heard of a mythical land simply called “the Blue.” But passage to the Blue is treacherous, if not impossible, and her only shot is to bet on a ragtag crew of mercenaries led by a cocky runner named Ryan Wesson to take her there. Danger and deceit await on every corner, even as Nat and Wes find themselves inexorably drawn to each other. But can true love survive the lies? *'Why Buy It:' Fiery hearts collide in this fantastic tale of the evil men do and the awesome power within us all. ---- *'Book:' Shatter Me *'Authors:' Tahereh Mafi *'Summary:' Juliette hasn’t touched anyone in exactly 264 days. The last time she did, it was an accident, but The Reestablishment locked her up for murder. No one knows why Juliette’s touch is fatal. As long as she doesn’t hurt anyone else, no one really cares. The world is too busy crumbling to pieces to pay attention to a 17-year-old girl. Diseases are destroying the population, food is hard to find, birds don’t fly anymore, and the clouds are the wrong color. Juliette has to make a choice: Be a weapon. Or be a warrior. *'Why Buy It:' This is the first book in the Shatter Me series (the most recent book in the series was published this year). If you like dystopian, science-fiction YA- then this is the series for you! ---- *'Book:' Snow Like Ashes *'Authors:' Sara Raasch *'Summary:' Sixteen years ago the Kingdom of Winter was conquered and its citizens enslaved, leaving them without magic or a monarch. Now, the Winterians’ only hope for freedom is the eight survivors who managed to escape, and who have been waiting for the opportunity to steal back Winter’s magic and rebuild the kingdom ever since. Orphaned as an infant during Winter’s defeat, Meira has lived her whole life as a refugee, raised by the Winterians’ general, Sir. Training to be a warrior—and desperately in love with her best friend, and future king, Mather — she would do anything to help her kingdom rise to power again. So when scouts discover the location of the ancient locket that can restore Winter’s magic, Meira decides to go after it herself. *'Why Buy It:' This book has a little bit of everything- romance, fantasy, magic. It's also the first book in a brand new series. ---- *'Book:' Ruin and Rising *'Authors:' Leigh Bardugo *'Summary:' The Darkling rules Ravka from his shadow throne. Now the nation's fate rests with a broken Sun Summoner, a disgraced tracker, and the shattered remnants of a once-great magical army. Deep in an ancient network of tunnels and caverns, a weakened Alina must submit to the dubious protection of the Apparat and the zealots who worship her as a Saint. Yet her plans lie elsewhere, with the hunt for the elusive firebird and the hope that an outlaw prince still survives. *'Why Buy It:' What's cozier than big Grisha robes this winter? Also, find out which man is Alina's destiny in the conclusion to this exciting trilogy. ---- *'Book:' Stitching Snow *'Authors:' R.C. Lewis *'Summary:' Princess Snow is missing. Her home planet is filled with violence and corruption at the hands of King Matthias and his wife as they attempt to punish her captors. The king will stop at nothing to get his beloved daughter back—but that’s assuming she wants to return at all. When a mysterious young man named Dane crash-lands near her home, Essie agrees to help the pilot repair his ship. But soon she realizes that Dane’s arrival was far from accidental, and she’s pulled into the heart of a war she’s risked everything to avoid. With the galaxy’s future—and her own—in jeopardy, Essie must choose who to trust in a fiery fight for survival. *'Why Buy It:' Brrr, it's cold in here! At least you will empathize with Princess Snow in this Y.A., fantasy novel with a big romantic twist. Category:Blog posts Category:December 2014